frOZen
by Castlelover94
Summary: Elsa is the daughter of Regina and Danial but was sent to OZ as just a baby. Now she is back in the Enchanted Forest and so is the rest of Storybrooke. Can she find out what happened all those years ago? Present Chapters are by me and flashbacks are by Schammielynn
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Present Enchanted Forest _

I stepped carefully as I walked through the woods in this unfamiliar land, not sure where I was headed and just wanting to get away. I had heard rumors that those who had been sent to the "land without magic" were back and I wanted to see for myself. It was almost noon and the sun was shining through the trees. I froze when I felt eyes watching me from behind. Spinning around, I hoped to see what was there but they were gone.

"Hello, is someone there?" I called out but heard nothing.

Letting out a sigh I started to walk again when a shadow flew above me. I looked up quickly to see a dark bird-like animal flying above me.

"Monkeys." I hissed under my breath.

Backing myself into a tree I tried to make myself less of an easy target. It swooped down, landing in front of me. I heard a rustling in the woods and my heart sank at the prospect of even more. The monkey moved towards me slowly, not taking his red beady eyes off me. A man in a cloak stepped out of the woods. Pulling out an arrow, he shot it in a mere few seconds. As I sunk to the ground, I let out a shaky breath.

"Don't think I've seen one act in such a way before. Targeting somebody like that." The man said reaching out a hand to help me up.

"Thank you," I said as he helped me up, dusting myself off I smiled at him kindly, as I watched a woman walked out from the woods.

"Did you kill it?" She asked looking at the dead monkey.

"Yes, one down. Who knows how many more are out there." The man said pulling his arrow from the body.

"She has a whole army of them at her command, some are in human form. Those are men she has kidnapped. Most of them wronged her in some way or just got on her bad side." I said without thinking.

"How do you know all this?" The woman asked.

"I grew up in OZ, I would know one of Zelena's slaves anywhere." I replied.

"I don't think I caught your name." The man said reaching out his hand. "I'm Robin."

I smiled politely and shook his hand.

"I'm Elsa, but everyone calls me Essie." I said glancing at the woman. "And you?"

"Regina, or as people like to refer to me as; The Evil Queen." I smiled at her but inside my heart was pounding. I had heard of her, even in a different realm she was well known.

"Are you out here looking for something?" Robin asked making me look back at him.

"I was told that those from the curse came back, I'm just looking for someone." I replied, picking up the satchel I had dropped.

"We can take you to them if you like, we're with the group." Robin said sliding his bow over his shoulder.

"You would do that?" I asked a little surprised.

"It's no trouble, we're headed there now." Robin said, as Regina forced what some might call a smile. I could tell already she was a royal to the core.

We started walking, watching for any more dangers that could be lurking. I shivered at the thought of what might be in this world compared to what I was used to.

"Cold?" Robin asked, getting ready to offer me his cape.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you, though."

"So, how did you get here from OZ?" Regina asked, doing her best to break the awkward stranger tension.

"It's complicated, but it was punishment for helping those who needed it." I said, glancing at her as I bit my lip. OZ would always be a sensitive subject for me.

"What about who you are looking for?" She continued to pry.

"It's just an old friend, I'm praying they went over with the curse, at least that would be better than the other option." I saw Regina and Robin look at each other.

"Well, I hope you find them, I know what it's like to lose people you care about." Robin replied. I forced a smile trying to be polite, but I didn't much feel like hearing a sob story while I was in one of my own.

We walked out of the woods to reveal a large castle ahead of us. It was old and fit nicely against the mountain. I let out a sigh I thought about my home and what could have become of it since I had left. My own home was three times the size of this castle. Grander, greener, had a more pleasant look. I missed it. I missed everything about my old life, really. As I followed Regina and Robin into the castle, I smirked, wondering if the memories I'd made so long ago could ever be topped by a happy ending.


	2. flashack 1

Note: Thank you guys so much for reading! Each chapter will be followed by a flashback to Essie's life just like in OUAT. I would love your feedback on the story and what you think thank you. ~Eva

Essie Flashback #1:

By Schammielynn

"Essie, go play with the other children," Mother pushed me towards the playground encouragingly with an irritating look on her face. I looked back to find her rubbing her temples as if she couldn't wait to get rid of me. Unwillingly, I stumbled into the flower shaped, brightly colored slides and jungle gyms.

One of the other children looked at me with more disapproval than I assumed a child could muster, "What are _you_ doing here, Bigfoot?"

I felt my face turn red and took a couple steps back before I stumbled into the playground pebbles.  
"Earthquake!" another child yelled, and I felt the sting of tears burn my eyes.

"Leave me alone," I choked out.

"Essie," My mother snapped and grabbed a hold of my ear while I was still on the ground. "No child of mine is going to be found playing in the dirt like some pig."

"I'm not your child," I grumbled.

She gasped as if I had discovered the next revelation and dragged me off the playground by my ear. "Just wait until your father hears about this!"  
~~

My Munchkin mother always told me that my real mother gave me up and had me banished to Oz, Munchkinland to be precise, because I was always a problem. From birth, I wasn't wanted. And this was something Mother always made clear. Not only that, but it was also very obvious I wasn't a Munchkin. Human children don't exactly blend well with Munchkins. It was on that day, after the playground incident, that I had pushed my Munchkin mother over the edge with my misfit appearance and lack of ability to fit in. It's about the only detailed scenario I remembered with my Munchkin parents, although I'm well-aware of the fact that they abused me for household work and took advantage of my intellectual growth spurt, which happened earlier than those of the Munchkin children. They also used me to get more money from the officials. By the time they got rid of me, they probably had enough to live on for quite some time. Officials were generous in the donations to my Munchkin parents for them to take care of me, although none of it was spent on me. I didn't mind, usually.

Following the playground incident, Mother rushed me home and gave me a good spanking for deliberately making myself a social outcast.  
"Elsa," she sighed, "What are you going to do with you?"  
"We should just drop her off at the Wizard," Father spat. "He'd know what to do."  
"Travel all the way to the Emerald City?!"

"They'd probably pay decent money for the child."

"Hmm…."  
"Purebred human from the Enchanted Forest? Think about it, that's worth more than gold! Not an Ozian!"

I knew my future was at stake, and that I could potentially wind up more alone than I already was. I wasn't ready to face that, but I wasn't about to protest. So, before I could even blink, they had my few outfits in a suitcase, and our miniscule carriage packed for the Emerald City.


	3. Chapter 2

Walking into the castle, I looked around the large room. It was made of beautiful stone that had cracked from not being lived in for so long, or perhaps just poorly managed.

"Papa!" A little boy cried, running to greet Robin, he looked to be about four or five.

"Were you good for everyone?" Robin asked picking him up.

"Uhha, and guess what! I learnt how to stick fight." I giggled at the little boy and his excitement.

"Who are you?" He asked looking at me.

"My name's Elsa, but you can call me Essie." I smiled at him, he buried his head against his father's shoulder shyly.

"This is my son Roland." Robin said ruffling the boys hair. "He's a little shy when it comes to new people."

"It's fine." I smiled looking back towards the great room. "Do you mind?" I asked looking back at Robin, he shook his head and I walked into the other room. I looked around at all the people, I felt lost here and in this land all together. A man was standing in the corner watching me, pushing himself off the wall he walked towards me.

"Hi. I'm Neal, I don't think we've met." He said reaching out his hand towards me.

"Elsa, everyone calls me Essie." I smiled softly shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, you looked a little lost." He replied, I looked at him shyly.

"I guess you could say that, I'm just looking for someone." I said with a sigh.

"Does the person have a name?" He asked looking at me.

"Terry," I replied looking back at the crowd.

"Hmmmm no one jumps out at me with that name. But there are still two groups coming in within the next few days." I got excited and looked at him quickly.

"I've waited 28 years for this moment, I guess I can wait a few more days." I said with a small sigh.

"They must mean a lot to you. I know the feeling." He replied glancing at the ground.

"Have you lost someone?" I asked.

"Yes, the woman I love and my son are back in the other world with no memories of any of us. If Emma were to see me she wouldn't know how I feel. And Henry wouldn't even know me."

"I'm sorry, that must be terrible. But I'm sure you'll find them." I replied.

"So how did you not come over with the curse?" He asked

"I'm not actually from here, I'm from OZ originally and was sent over here. I was in the part of the land that wasn't reached by the curse. Terry wasn't, and I haven't been able to get out to find him." I said looking towards Neal. "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"How much do you know about The Evil Queen?" I asked glancing over my shoulder at her.

"She's not half bad, she's a good mom. But her reputation has clouded how everyone views her." I looked back at him in shock.

"She's a mom?"

"Yeah, she adopted my son when he was born." I looked at him. "It's complicated. Why are you asking about her?" I sighed biting my lower lip, I could feel the air getting colder around me.

"Could we go somewhere private?" I asked shuffling my feet.

"Yeah" He said leading me out of the great hall and towards the garden.

We walked for a little while till we reached a bench in the middle. The garden was dead, making it apparent no one had taken care of it for some time. Sitting down I took a few moments before I spoke.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want, I know we've only just met." He said seeing how nervous I was.

"It's fine, I actually want to. Surprisingly I feel like I can connect with you." I replied.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment." He smirked I laughed smiling a little.

"I kind of wish this wasn't happening to me right now. Being here with her." I said bitterly looking towards the castle.

"So I take it you know Regina." I nodded.

"I'm her daughter." I laughed at Neal's expression. "I was born in the Enchanted Forest but I was sent to OZ. I can only assume she didn't want me, and have lived there ever since." I explained looking down at the ground.

"Does she know?" He asked I shook my head.

"No, I don't think so."

"Are you going to tell her?" The still-surprised expression and eager eyes made me chuckle.

"You remind me of Terry, that must be why I like you."

"That doesn't answer my question." He retorted.

"I don't know, if she didn't want me why would she want to know me now?"

"Emma gave our son up because she wanted him to have his best chance and she didn't think it would be with her. Maybe she just wanted you to have a better life away from the enchanted forest."

"Obviously you have never been to OZ, but I get what you're saying. I just don't even know where to start." I sighed placing my head in my hands.

"Do what feels right, but do you want her to figure it out or be told by someone else?" I shook my head and looked up at him.

"Thank you, you didn't have to listen to my problems." I said with a little laugh.

"It's not a problem." He smiled kindly.

A woman walked towards us and I noticed Neal smile at her kindly.

"Essie this is Belle." Neal said I smiled politely.

"Hi" I said quietly.

"Hi, have we met?" Belle asked I shrugged.

"I don't think so." I said looking nervously towards the castle.

"We'll get Terry back, and get you your mom at the same time." Neal said I smiled at him.

"Thank you" I said as we all walked back towards the castle, looking up the brick wall I admired the castle. I missed the emerald city and all it's shining glory, I wanted and needed to get back.


	4. flashback 2

Essie Flashback #2

by Schammielynn

The ride there was silent and cold. I sat in the back, watching the open scenery pass behind me, and waiting for either of my parents to snap at each other, or at me. It was a long drive, and I probably fell asleep once or twice, stomach growling with intense hunger and legs cramping from not being able to move.

The silence was only broken when we hit the end of the yellow brick road. My father growled, "The Emerald City. Still too green."

I thought it was lovely, but I would never admit it.

As our tiny little carriage pulled through town, people on the sidewalks were gawking, not at me, but at my parents. Their tiny stature was unusual here, and I looked normal. I'd never been around anyone else my height before, so I instantly felt like I fit in. I stifled a pleased smirk about the change in roles, and watched eagerly as we approached the grandest, tallest green building of them all.

The Wizard was young. Probably in his late 20's or early 30's. He sat on a large emerald chair with documents in front of him and glasses on his face. But he looked up the second his maid announced us.

"Why, what do we have here? Munchkins? Ah! Munchkins!" he exclaimed excitedly and I could have sworn he bounced out of his chair. "Alexandra, darling! Rare visitors!"

His accent didn't match those that I had heard already, and he threw his glasses at the other end of the room, where they landed accurately in his maid's arms. She didn't even flinch.

"Mr. Wizard, sir," Mother began, sounding as irritated as she usually did.

"Oh please," the Wizard smirked, bowing. "Mr. Wizard was my father."

"Stop that nonsense," she snapped, and pushed me from behind her, I was only a bit shorter than my parents, and was, in fact, able to hide behind them slightly prior to this forced introduction.

"And what do we have here?" Alexandra asked, walking in from behind us. I spun around to look at her. She was gorgeous, with raven black hair down to the small of her back, and green eyes that matched the city.

"This is Elsa," Mother said, with a sort of harshness to her voice.

"As you can see," began my father. "She doesn't exactly belong in our family."  
"Belonging shouldn't be about appearance. It's about where you feel safe," Alexandra knelt down to my level, and said these words, looking only at me and into my eyes. "And where you're loved."

"Well, she is causing many problems within our village. The other kids don't like her because she's socially awkward and lacks a personality and..."

"Here now," Alexandra's demeanor changed instantly and she popped to her feet. "That is no way to describe a child."

"Either way, she still causes the problems." Mother insisted with a nervous chuckle.

Alexandra gently brushed her hand on my shoulder and I watched as she waltzed in some magic fashion up to the wizard. Even at 7 years old, I thought Alexandra was one of the most interesting people I had ever met.

"So what do you propose we do?" Asked the wizard.

"What do _you_ propose we do? We sought you for help."

"Oh, goodness. Advice," the wizard rubbed his chin, and he and Alexandra met each other's gazes.

He began, "Mr. and Mrs…."  
"Saddler."

"Mr. and Mrs. Sadler, would you mind if we spoke to Elsa alone for a moment? Just to get an idea…."

"Certainly, certainly," they chorused. Mother bent over and hissed, "Be good. Or else."

I sucked up all my fear and faced the wizard and Alexandra with as much bravery as I could muster.

The big wooden door behind me shut and I stood alone in the middle of a vast, vast room.

"Are you happy, Elsa?"  
"Essie," I corrected quietly, and waiting for somebody to scream that I was 'backsassing'.

"Essie," Alexandra smiled, hearing me talk for the first time. "Are you happy?"  
I didn't answer, just looked at the ground. So much of my life had gone with me talking and then getting yelled at that by the time I was that age, talking seemed like something I shouldn't have been doing.

Alexandra walked down away from the wizard and knelt down to my level again. "Essie? You don't have to be scared of me, sweetheart."

"No."  
"No?" she looked confused.

"No, I'm not happy."

Alexandra let out a breath and her face looked like someone had physically broken her heart in two.

"And your six years old?"  
I nodded.  
"You're quite mature for six."  
As I shrugged she stood again, and looked up at the wizard. "Oswin, we can't let her go back with those people."  
"Hm…"

"Why don't we take her in? You're always so busy. And the company could be nice. She could grow up with us. We'll raise her as a Ozian."

"What?!"

"Oh, come on, Ossy, you can't tell me you weren't thinking it!"

"Al, please…"

"She's already so well-behaved. You're well-behaved, aren't you Essie?" Alexandra looked at me with an encouraging smile. Never had another person looked so genuine to me.  
"I'll be whatever you want me to be if you let me stay," I whispered. "I don't know if I could go back."

I saw the wizard's face do something similar to what Alexandra's has done moments before as if his heart had been pulled in two.

"Call back in Mr. and Mrs. Saddler," he said, voice stern, unchanging.

They walked back in and Mother grabbed my sleeve and pulled me into her. She smelled of sweat and hard work, and her voice raised more with each word. "If you ruined the chances of anything…."

"Mrs. Saddler, please." Alexandra raised her voice slightly and Mother backed away from me.

"My apologies, Madam."

"We have decided," the wizard began. "We will take Essie in. She will live a long life of ease here with us, and you won't have to worry about her ever again."  
I felt my soul jump leaps and bounds, but I didn't show it.

"Will we… How…. But…" My mother stammered.

"I'm sorry, Your Wonderful Wizardry," Father began nervously, "We didn't expect you would volunteer to take her in."

The wizard began "Essie is a very nice girl…"

My parents laughed as if this were hysterical.  
"And she deserves a better home. Which obviously isn't with either of you. For your display of hatred and mistreatment of this poor child, we've decided not to compensate you for your journey. Have a good day. Guards, guide them on their way, and bring Essie's bags in."

Mother and Father's faces had never been more red or upset, and I knew it was at their lack of cash.

"But she's a purebred! From the Enchanted Forest!"

The wizard stood, "I don't care where she's from, or if you were the Prince of Persia, you don't deserve a reward for harming a child. Now leave!"

The guards pulled them out, and I remember watching, expressionless, as they were more emotional about losing their money than they were about losing me. I remember wanting to cry, but Alexandra quickly changed that.

She was positively beaming, "Oh, Essie, dear, I do hope you'll be happy here."  
I looked up at her, tears growing closer to my eyes. The sudden change of events were rather overwhelming.  
"My name is Alexandra, but you can call me Aly. His name is Oswin. He's busy a lot so you won't see him as much, but you and I are going to be good friends, right?"

I nodded.

Oswin walked over and looked down at me and Alexandra stood to peck a kiss on his cheek. For one moment, he and I held each other's gaze, and he nodded almost approvingly. As he walked away, I had no idea that he would be the man to change my whole life.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Several days had passed since I had arrived at the castle, and with no luck finding Terry in the first group, I was waiting anxiously for the second group to get there. I still had yet to talk to Regina; she had been away for two days with Robin figuring out how to get into her castle. I twirled my ring on my finger as I waited for Regina to come out of the great room. I was convinced that I was going to tell her today, I needed this and I couldn't hide the secret any longer. The doors to the great hall opened and I stood quickly as Regina and Robin walked out followed by Snow and Charming. I stepped towards them, my stomach was turning and I felt cold. Taking a deep breath I turned away quickly I closed my eyes.  
"Everything Alright?" Snow asked coming up behind me resting her hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm fine…" I said smiling softly, Regina was halfway down the hallway. "Thank you though." I said hurrying after her. "Regina, can I talk to you?" I asked she turned to face me.  
"Of course, is something wrong?" Regina asked stopping in the hallway.  
"No! Well... sort of. Can we talk privately? " I asked she nodded leading me to another room. She closed the door behind her and I went to the window looking out over the valley below.  
"What did you wish to speak to me about?" Regina asked turning to face me.  
"22 years ago I was born in the Enchanted Forest and cast away from here to OZ." I said slowly turning to face her. "For years I had no idea who my mother was. But before I left the Emerald City, my father told me of how I came to OZ and who my mother was." Regina just looked at me confused.  
"You're my mother, Regina."  
"That's impossible, I don't have a daughter. " Regina said angrily.  
"I wouldn't..."  
"No. You're mistaken." Regina snapped, before I could speak.  
She turned and stormed out of the room. I could feel the room getting colder around me as small ice crystals started to form along the window sill and around my feet. Closing my eyes I willed myself to stop.  
'Don't feel, control it Essie.' I breathed taking long slow breaths. I would have to relearn how to control my magic. I fell to my knees, broken and unwhole. I had no one now. Focusing, I tried to decide what to do next, then pushed back my braid and got back to my feet.  
I walked out of the room a little while later, looking around me. Seeing Neal and Belle, I walked towards them trying to hide that I had been crying. But he noticed right away, as did Belle. She reached out bringing me in for a hug.  
"She doesn't believe me." I whimpered, closing my eyes as I felt my tears turn to ice on my cheeks. "Everyone is gone Belle. And the one person I thought would be there for me isn't."  
"What do you mean everyone is gone?" Belle asked moving away to look at me.  
"Zelena already took everything from me, for all I know Terrence is dead and so is Oswin. All I want is someone to be there for me." I slid down the wall and onto the floor with a sigh. Belle and Neal both looked at each other then Neal knelt down in front of me.  
"We may not be family but were here for you." I looked up at him.  
"Thank you," I smiled softly.  
"Is there anything we can do?" Belle asked.  
I shook my head, "No, but thank you. I just would like to be alone right now."  
Neal nodded helping me up. I gave Belle another hug before heading to my bedroom. I closed the door behind me leaning against it, closing my eyes I tried to calm my racing heart. The air grew colder around me once again. Once I opened my eyes, all around me was snow. It was just sitting there drifting in the air. I didn't do anything about it. I didn't even move. I only watched as the sun set in the horizon. Everything was quiet through the castle as I finally made my way out of my room towards the kitchen. Grabbing a glass I got myself some milk and sat down at the table running my finger across the rim of the glass.  
"Can't sleep?" A voice asked behind me I jumped spinning around to see Charming standing behind me.  
"It's hard to have trouble sleeping when you never went to bed." I replied as he moved into the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of cookies sliding them in front of me before sitting down.  
"I know the feeling. Saw you looking kind of upset around the castle earlier. Would you like to talk about it?" He asked, but I shook my head.  
"Thanks but not really," I said, softly taking a cookie from the jar he presented.  
"You remind me of Emma, always keeping things to herself." Charming said.  
"Sorry, Emma as in Neal's Emma?" I asked confused.  
"Yeah, she's my daughter. Snow and I had to give her up when the curse hit. Hardest thing we ever had to do. But Emma's strong, strongest woman I know aside from her mother. She's the savior and she found us. Even though we've lost her once more I still have faith she'll find us again."  
"We have a lot in common, our parents abandoned us and we lost everything. It's hard losing people you love." I said biting my lip. "Sorry, that was rude." I apologized.  
"It's fine, I know it's true." He said taking a cookie. "But everything will work out somehow. These things always do" He said getting up he smiled at me and walked out.  
I sighed looking out the window as the leaves fell. Maybe he was right, Terry could still come back and Regina just needed time. At least I hoped that was all she needed.


	6. flashback 3

Flashback 3

By Schammielynn

The first few days in the Emerald city were spent adjusting to the different lifestyle. I rarely spoke to either Oswin or Alexandra, though Aly made several efforts. It wasn't until my third night there that I knew I had made a true friend.  
My new bedroom was on the same floor as Alexandra's and Oswins, so that they could watch over me easier. But I wasn't much to look after. I ate when I was told, slept when I was tired, and read most of the other times.  
On that third night, though, reality somehow hit me. The lights in the hallway dimmed and the thunderstorm outside raged on. I looked to my left and right for my raggedy stuffed animals from home, but they weren't there. Just rather posh blankets and decorations.  
And I began to cry. Wailing. The type of crying that you'd hear from a normal 7 year old who's away from home.  
Normally, this kind of crying would get me a spanking and a harsh talking-to from Mother. And I didn't know if I should have expected the same thing from Alexandra. But as much as I tried to stop, I couldn't. All that anger and frustration finally was released in those tears, and the room felt a thousand times colder because of it.  
"Essie?" Alexandra's calming voice came from the hallway, and in an instant she appeared at my door.  
7 years of abuse and misery floated around in my mind, and all I could whisper was, "It's cold."  
She lit the light next to my door with her candle and the look on her face assured me that she saw past my shallow response.  
She sat down on my bed and tucked the blanket around my body. The whole bed seemed to be chilled.  
"It is rather cold in here," she noted. "But we have extra blankets and then some."  
I didn't say anything.  
Alexandra ran and hand through her hair, pondering what to say next. "Tomorrow the village children are visiting for their field trip. You could meet them."  
I must have looked pretty terrified, because she quickly recovered, "But you don't have to if you don't want to."  
There was a pause before she leaned over and gently kissed my forehead, "Oh, Essie, dear… I know it' been so rough for you in the past. But please try to understand that I only want to help you. Oswin too, but… less… obvious."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you want me?"  
"How about we save that for when you're older. It's complicated. But know that no matter the circumstance, we aren't going to hurt you or tease you and we'll do all that we can to make you happy here. Does that sound good, sweetheart?"  
I nodded with a smirk on my face. She reached out and wiped a stray tear from my cheek. "Goodnight, Essie. You going to be alright?"  
"Yeah. G'night." I muttered, as she tucked me in. As she left the room, she blew out the candle, took one last look at me laying in bed, then sighed sadly.


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few more days passed of spending time in the castle, waiting for the next group. One morning, I spent time in the library with Belle. It was the only quiet place in the whole castle, and had the most forms of entertainment for me. I was roaming the hundreds of books on the shelves, but not really looking for anything specific, while Belle sat in one of the chairs reading a book. I walked over and slumped into the chair next to her.

"Couldn't find anything?" She asked, looking up from the book.

I shrugged laying my head back.

"Do you wanna talk?"

"Regina and I, we haven't been getting along. I just thought that when I finally met her it would be this moment where we both cried and she apologized. But she just looked at me like I was lying to her face. And it hasn't change in these last few days." I sighed looking at Belle.

"Have you talked to her since you told her?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Just glares."

"You need to talk to her, you may be surprised. She may be the Evil Queen, but she has a heart, and she did have you."

"Maybe she just needs more time… Or I need more time." I said looking out the window.

"Do you need time or are you just afraid?" Belle asked, I closed my eyes tightly.

"Both, what if she doesn't like me?" I asked.

Belle laughed. "Now I think you're just making up excuses."

The door to the library opened and Neal walked in. "Essie, the next group is here." He smiled, and I jumped up a little too enthusiastically.

"Where are they?" I asked, walking towards him.

"In the great hall. It's a smaller group." Neal said, I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

I stopped at the doors to the great hall breathing slowly, I had waited to many years for this moment. Placing my hands on the door I pushed it open and walked inside. My heart was pounding as I looked around, everyone was standing around talking and it was hard to see over everyone.

And I didn't see him.

The group had finished coming in, and my heart fell to the pit of my stomach. All hope of finding him left me. This was the last group coming, aside from Terrence everyone was accounted for.

Suddenly, the door swung open and blasts of wind came tumbling through.  
"We've got one more!"

I stood on my tiptoes, hopped around, and sure enough, my eyes met his after a few moments. He was helping another fellow hobble through the door, and I just smiled in relief.

As I ran towards him, my feet felt as though weights held my feet down, I couldn't get to him fast enough. I threw my arms around him, my feet leaving the ground as he spun me around, making me laugh.

Setting me down he brushed back my hair before his lips met mine with a smile, "Oh, Essie."

I had waited far too long waiting to see him again, never knowing if he was safe. But now he was back with me and I could smile again. Our kiss ended and he rested his forehead against mine.

"I never thought I would see you again." I said softly.

"I don't break promises." He said.

I looked up at him, unable to speak, too happy that he was back.

"You know I love you right?" He asked, I nodded resting my head against his chest feeling him kiss the top of my head.

"Can we go talk? I have so much to tell you." I asked looking up at him.

"Please," He said, letting me lead him out of the castle. I froze seeing Robin and Regina in the garden, taking a slow breath I led Terrence towards the tree. We sat down in the grass, like when we were kids. He took my hands smiling at the ring.

"You still have it." He said looking up at me in surprise.

"Of course I do." I smiled. "For the longest time it was all I had to remember you by."

He looked down avoiding my gaze, placing my finger under his chin I made him look at me.

"I'm not mad, Terry. And even if I was I don't want to argue right now. I just got you back."

"Ever since the curse hit I wanted to get back to OZ thinking you were still there. I knew things were bad there but I was hoping." He said watching me.

"Oswin sent me here, but I missed the curse and was trapped here." I didn't want to tell him of the living arrangements I had been given.

"I'm just glad I found you." I smiled nodding. Reaching out slowly I laid my hand on his chest feeling his heart beat in time with mine.

"I'm glad I found you too, Tin Man" I said softly, leaning in I kissed him softly not ever wanting this moment to end.


	8. Flashback 4

Flashback #4

By SchammieLynn

The first time I ever interacted with the children of Oz was quite an interesting experience. A few of them came to the palace everyday for various sorts of lessons, and Alexandra thought it would be good for me to meet some of them.

They're playtime was usually spent on the palace green with a kickball. Nets, they called the game, was a slightly more Oz form of soccer. Munchkin children played it all the time, but I was never allowed to join. I knew all the rules, but I had always preferred to watch.

So Alexandra and I walked over to the green. She'd had all new clothes for me, and for once in my life, I actually felt relatively presentable.

She led me over to the bench by the trees as the group of kids were dividing into teams. One of them ran over to us. He was older than me, with a dirt-streaked face and a missing shirt.

"Miss Aly!" he yelled. "Is this her?"  
She laughed, "Yes, meet Essie."  
He shoved the ball under his arm and stuck the other hand out, "Essie? I'm Terrance! Nice to meet you!"

"H-hi…" I murmured.

"She's a little shy, Terrance. But you'll watch out for her, right?"  
"Of course, Miss Aly!" he exclaimed proudly. "Come on Essie! You know how to play Nets, right?"

I looked up at Alexandra in sheer terror.

"Go on, Essie… These kids are some of the friendliest in Oz. I tutor most of them at the orphanage. Why don't you go have fun. I'll be in the garden nearby tending to a few flowers."  
Not wanting to disappoint Alexandra, I hopped off the bench and followed Terrance onto the field. There were only a few other girls, and they all looked relieved to see me join in.

"On my count!" Terrence shouted with glee. He counted down, and I stayed in a defensive position near the net. The game mostly took place on the other end of the field, so I was glad that I wasn't about to embarrass myself.

But the tides quickly turned. All of a sudden, the ball came right in front of me. I readied my little legs to kick it away, but the ball flew past, and I slipped and fell backwards, landing awkwardly on my ankle. Sharp shooting pain went up and down my leg, but I refused to cry.

"Essie!" Terrance yelled. As he was the only one who knew my name, I only expected him to walk over. But there was the whole group of kids, standing around me in a circle. I waited for the teasing. For the yelling. For all the memories to be brought back up that happened in Munchkinland.

But instead, Terrance stuck out a dirtied tan hand of his, "Want some help?"

"M-my…. foot…" I said, as I stumbled to standing.

"Look!" one of the girls cried. "No wonder she fell! There's frost all over this patch of grass."

"I didn't even notice that when we gave you that spot. I'll go get Miss Aly."  
"Let's help her to the bench!" a few of the kids chorused, and together, they helped me sit down underneath the tree. I watched Terrance sprint to the gardens, hollering like a lunatic, "Miss Aly! Miss Aly! Essie's hurt!"

"So you're really from Munchkinland?" One of the kids asked, staring curiously at me. "You don't look like a Munchkin."  
"I'm not," I giggled. "I'm a human. But I was raised by Munchkins."

"Why?" they chorused.

"I think my real mom was from the Enchanted Forest."

A lot of their jaws dropped and they chorused in oo's and ah's. "Tell us about it!"  
"I was just a baby. I don't know," I shrugged. My ankle was steadily throbbing now and a couple of kids began asking if I was alright.  
Suddenly I heard quick footsteps and Alexandra's voice, "Essie?! Essie are you alright?"

All the kids backed away and Alexandra stood over me, her face full of worry and fear  
"It's just my ankle," I said and looked up at her.

"You had me worried. I'll call the nursing unit," she sighed. "Why don't you children go back to playing nets. She'll be fine."  
The kids said their goodbyes and I watched as Alexandra rang for the unit, but one child remained. Terrance. His big silvery eyes were still concerned. "You sure you're alright? This is my fault."  
"How?"  
"I told you to stand there and I kicked that ball way too hard."

"It's not your fault. Terr…" I stammered awkwardly, momentarily forgetting his name before I blurted, "Terry."  
He laughed whole heartedly at this, forgetting his previous concern, "That's a new one. I kind of like it. Anyways, you sure you're alright?"

I nodded, "Go on, you're holding up the game."  
"I'll come visit you sometime, Miss Essie. Hope your ankle feels better!" He ran off, still chuckling at my blunder.

I looked back up to Alexandra to find her with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Without any warning, she wrapped me in a hug and said, "Here I am worried about you and you just made your first friends. I'm so proud of you, Essie."

I hugged back as best as I could given the awkward sitting position. But I would never forget that first embrace between Alexandra and I. It was probably one of the first moments I ever really knew what love was.


	9. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys sorry it has taken so long for this to get posted, I've had it done for a while but I wanted my Co-Author to tell me what she thought. Anyway it's now up and I just wanted to thank you guys for all the comments and the support I've received. I'm having so much fun writing this and I can't wait for you all to see where we are taking this. We have wonderful things planned as the story continues so please stick around! And please I love ALL feedback. -Eva

Chapter 5

Smiling to myself I walked out of my bedroom pulling my hair into a braid, almost running into Regina. We both froze. I opened my mouth to speak, but my mouth was dry. Clearing my throat I apologized quickly before walking away.

"Elsa, wait." Regina said, calling after me.

I turned and looked at her. "Yeah?" My heart was pounding hoping that she would finally talk to me.

"I didn't want to give you away. My mother, after I had you, she told me that you had died." She explained glancing down.

"So y-you are my mom?" I stammered out.

"I got to thinking about it, and it makes sense. I was out of it after I had you, but I know I heard you cry."

"You really thought I was dead all these years?"

Regina nodded with a smile. "I was so young and, at the time, I trusted my mother even after everything that happened. I honestly thought she had changed… You have your father's eyes, you know that?"

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"He died before you were born. My mother, um, ripped out his heart. We were trying to run away together. I wanted to get away and have you."

My heart sank, realizing that one half of the parental equation was lost here, just as it had been in Oz.

"I'm sorry I reacted so badly. It seemed, in a way, too good to be true."

"Too good to be true? How is me losing everything then coming here as a last resort too good to be true?" I asked bitterly. Terry came out of the bedroom and I looked at him.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

I nodded, suggesting, "Why don't you go help the guys set up the hall. The party for the return of the last group is tonight. They could use you."

"I'm here if you need me." He whispered kissing my temple before heading off. Regina looked at me.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed.

"So you found him." She said simply, I tried to hold back a smile.

"Yeah, he came in with the second group." I said feeling awkward.

Regina looked at me but I tried to avoid her gaze.

"So you grew up in OZ?" She asked, I nodded finally looking at her. Jealous of her beauty.

"Yeah, I lived with a munchkin family till I was 5 but they sent me away to the Emerald City. Oswin and Alexandra raised me after that." I said glancing at her, I could see the pain in her eyes, I had seen that look many time's in Oswin's eyes, it was loss.

"How did you meet, Terry?" She asked I smiled softly.

"We grew up together, he was in the orphanage and Ali use to work with the kids so she would let me go play with them when they had recess." I said with a small smile. "To a lot of people I was the quiet girl that lived with the wizard that no one had wanted, but not him."

"Elsa, I want you to know that I really did want you, I was so happy when I found out and was your father. I was devastated when my mother told me you were dead." Regina said, I could tell she was holding back tears.

"When I was little I always wondered what my mother would look like and if she looked like me. But my imagination didn't do you justice, you're stunning." I said looking at her.

"So are you, though I'm not sure where the blond hair comes from." Regina said I laughed softly.

"It wasn't always like this, it use to be dark brown when I was little but my magic changed it."

"Magic?"

"You're the evil queen, you really didn't think your daughter had magic?"

"Dark or light?" She asked concern flooding her face.

"Light, but it can be both sometimes. I've struggled with controlling it for many years."

"What sort of magic?" I smirked flicking my hand towards the door knob making it glaze over with ice.

"I can make it snow, or freeze or really anything. Just please don't say anything to anyone, Terrence knows but no one else." Regina nodded still shocked. "I should probably get ready the ball." I said shuffling my feet.

"Of course so do I." Regina said quickly, I nodded telling her that I would see her in a few hours before hurrying into my room. I closed my eyes tightly letting out a sigh, tears streamed down my cheeks in relief.


	10. flashback 5

Flashback 5

My falling resulted in a sprained ankle, and as much as I begged, I was made to rest my leg for a few days before the Oswin would use any magic on it. He insisted on a bit of natural magic before he decided to intervene. So on the second day, I sat in the living space with a book that Alexandra and given me.

Then the giant doorbell rang, and Alexandra opened it.  
"Hi, Miss Aly! Mind if I keep Miss Essie company?" Terrence's voice echoed through the house.  
"Why don't you ask her? She's in the living room."

"Terry?" I asked in surprise when he rounded the corner and I sat up. I must've looked like I was getting ready to stand because Alexandra pushed me back down. "What are you doing here?"  
He grinned when I called him Terry, and explained, "Figured you'd like some company. And it isn't every day that the leaders adopt a kid who happens to be my age. Of course I want to get to know you better." He smirked.

"Oh." I was surprised. Nobody had ever done that before.

"So you came from Munchkinland, eh? I been out there once. It was pretty weird. Everything is so… small…."  
"I know!" I giggled. "I was as tall as all of the adults. They called me Bigfoot."

"That's pretty bad."

"I got used to it." I said proudly, and realized how much nicer it really was without all of those nicknames.

"So when do you start school?" he asked.  
"School? Gosh, I don't even know. What school do you go to?"  
"I don't technically go to a school. We have our own little classes at the orphanage."  
I was taken aback, "Orphanage… you mean…"  
"Mum died from the Ozian Influenza when I was 3 and Dad got drunk and ran off a few years later. But only after he left me at the orphanage in the heart of Oz. Miss Aly frequently pays visits there and reads to the younger boys, which was me a few years ago. I'm 9 now. So I watch out for a lot of the little ones. Still like to hear Miss Aly's stories though. She's one of the kindest people I've ever met. You're real lucky."

"Are you happy there?" I asked, remembering the same question Alexandra had asked me only a few days ago.

He smiled, "You know, I never thought I would be. But it's my life. It's home. They aren't mean, and we get along with one another. I'll be ready to go off on an adventure when I'm older, but for now, I'm pretty happy."  
"Good."  
"So, Ess, wanna play a game?"  
"I can't walk, if that's what you mean."  
"I know that. I brought cards!"

Terry pulled out a deck of cards from his back pocket and we wound up playing a few rounds of Go Fish for an hour. His dedication to me, even when I was stuck in a chair, was my first glimpse at friendship, especially one that lasted quite a long time. After that first time playing Go Fish, we spent many more of our free afternoons together. Our early days would always mean a great deal to he and I. We related in ways that were hard to explain, and somehow, through those ways, we were bound for life.


	11. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I heard Terrence slip into the room as I was humming quietly to myself. Light streamed through the window as the sun was starting to set. Taking off his jacket, he threw it on the bed, letting the door slip closed behind him. I poked my head out from the bathroom, wrapped in my towel.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey," He grinned slipping out of his shoes.

"Your clothes for the ball are hanging up in the closet." I called. Terrence walked into the bathroom to get to me, but I turned pushing him out. "Nope, you don't get to see me till the ball." I said with a grin.

"Es, I don't know if you've noticed but we're in the same room." He said tilting his head to the side.

"Well then I suggest you leave." I replied kissing him softly.

"Only because I love you" He said.

"I know. Hey before you go, do you know where my ring is?" I asked he only shook his head. "Hmmmm I must of misplaced it, I'll check again."

"I'm sure you'll find it." He said kissing me again. "I'll leave you to make yourself even more beautiful." He said with a wink I rolled my eyes shutting the bathroom door.

About an hour later the residents of the dark one's castle were arriving in the ballroom, streaming in the room from all directions. Tonight was a celebration that they were all here and were home. Terrence was standing at the bottom of the staircase passing back and forth waiting for me to come down. He probably would have missed me if it weren't for the sound of my heels on the marble floor. When he finally laid eyes on me, he looked up, apparently unable to speak. He could only stare at me as I walked towards him.

"Cat got your tongue, Tin Man?" I asked smiling at him.

"You look beautiful." He breathed. I was wearing a floor length blue gown with short sleeves and gems the flowed down like a waterfall from the neck. My hair was pulled up into a braid that ran across the top of my forehead.

"So are you going to stand here gawking or can we…" I started only to be interrupted by his lips pressed against mine. I pulled back looking at him his arms still enveloped around me. "What was that for?" I asked with a smile.

"I missed you and I don't want to ever forget the way it feels to touch you." Terrence said running his fingers across my skin ever so softly.

"I missed you too, now how about we go have a good time?" I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Please welcome Princess Elsa and Sir Terrence." The man said loudly after we had given him our names.

"He called me 'Sir,'" Terrence said with a huge grin. I only held back a laugh.

The ball room was lovely; tables draped in red cloth as candle's lit the room. The light from the full moon streamingd in through the large windows and glass doors. It was winter and the snow fell lightly outside as the shadows danced across the floor of the ballroom. Terrence took my hand, leading me onto the dance floor. We danced and talked for hours catching up and reminiscing about old times and putting on our own dances as children.

Terrence slipped his hand down to mine letting our fingers lock as Charming clinked his glass. We stopped to turn our attention to him.

"Greetings everyone. We all know why we're here tonight, and we are very glad to have you all with us. We certainly aren't going to let this witch destroy our lives. Tonight we will celebrate together and enjoy being together." Charming said Snow smiling next to him. Regina looked over at me from across the room, and I smiled.

"I'd like to add something." Terence said loudly everyone looked at him, including me. "I wanted to thank you all for welcoming us, we aren't from the Enchanted Forest and, well, we don't exactly know a lot of people. But you also brought the woman I love back into my life." I looked at him smiling. "In case some of you don't know we haven't seen each other in, 30 years?" Terrence said glancing at me, I nodded. "Yeah, so, while you guys got your happy endings, we didn't, but I hope that today will change that for us." I looked at him as he knelt down on one knee. Terrence pulled out my ring, smiling at me. "We've known each other all our lives and I always knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Elsa, will you marry me?" He asked sounding nervous, I just looked at him shocked.

"Your promise..." I whispered.

"I never break a promise, when I said I would come back and put this on your finger I meant it." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Yes" I breathed, Terrence let out a laugh in relief. Standing up, he took my hand and slid the ring on my finger. I smiled as he pulled me in for a kiss, every one around us clapped. "It's my ring." I laughed in shock. Somehow it held even more meaning that it already had. He rolled his eyes.

"It's hard to get my hands on when you only take it off to shower." He said I only shook my head. Terrence glanced over to see Regina watching us. "Your mom's watching." He said leaning in closer to me.

"I don't care, I haven't ever been this happy." I said with a soft smile.

As our dancing slowed, and we began to watch others dancing, we saw Neal walk over. He shook Terrence's hand and gave me a hug.

"Congratulations." He smiled.

"Thank you, Neal."

"I hate to do this now but I wanted you to know that Belle and I are leaving tomorrow to try and get my father back."

"You found something?" I asked.

"Yeah, we think we found a way to bring him back. Hopefully it works." Neal said.

"Be careful Neal, remember what you're fighting for." I said looking at him.

"I will." He smiled congratulating us both again before walking out of the ballroom.

"You think he'll be alright?" Terrence asked.

"I hope so, but like Charming said tonight's a celebration." I said smiling taking Terrence's hand I pulled him towards the dance floor one more time.

"Congratulations." Regina said as we walked past I stopped looking at her.

"Thank you" I said smiling at her. I turned to Terrence, who was looking at me. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to, he only took my hand and kissed my temple softly whispering _I love you _into my ear.


	12. flashback 6

Flashback 6

by schammielynn

After my ankle healed, my life began as the adopted daughter of an Ozian royal. My first dinner party was up and coming, and Oswin and Alexandra were wary about having me interact with the prestigious social monarchs of Oz.

I don't quite remember what the circumstances had been, but before I knew it, I was thrust into etiquette lessons. Oswin was all for them, as he still had his reputation to uphold. He meant so in the nicest of ways and wasn't at all cruel in suggesting it. Alexandra was still slightly concerned that they would be pressuring me, but I didn't complain. Besides, it was something new and that excited me.

This was about a month into my stay. I still called Oswin and Alexandra by their full names out of respect and insecurity. Although she had told me to call her Aly, it didn't seem to fit her regal and almost magical personality. I knew it bothered her every time I called her by her full name, but I couldn't help myself. It was an automatic response to authority.

As for the lessons, they were fine at first, but by the third or fourth day, I couldn't stand them. Four hours a day with an hour break in between was too much etiquette time. Although there were other lessons mixed in there, they all related back to royalty. I complained to Terrance a lot about them during the hour break, when all Ozian kids were supposed to report home for lunch.

"They're so boring," I whined, biting into an apple.

"Why don't we go play or something? Who needs those silly old lesson anyways? You're already pretty polite. And your ankle is good as new ever since Oswin fixed it!" He shrugged and looked out at the garden behind the school.

I hesitated. Skip etiquette lessons?

"Ess," he continued. "These are the last days of warm season. Come on. Be daring! It'll be fun! I've got the perfect things to do in the garden!"

I couldn't say no to his pleading face, and he had a point. My days of warm season were numbered.

"Fine."

He raced me to the garden and he grinned big at the first tree we came to.

"Ever climbed a tree before?"  
"No."

"Come on, I'll show you."  
"I don't know, Terry…"

"Wimp."  
"Am not!" I said defiantly with a smirk on my face and ran eagerly over to the tree.

He hoisted himself up and instructed, "Just step where I step. We'll be to the top in no time."  
"You're sure about this?"  
"It's got fruit at the top," he bribed.

I reluctantly followed his lead until we got to the top. We each found a sturdy branch to sit on, and he picked us a few ripe fruits. "So what do you say. Fresh fruit better than etiquette lessons?"  
"Definitely!" I took a sloppy bite into it and the sweet taste reminded me how rewarding a bit of daring adventure could be.

When I looked up, Terrance was looking down at the ground.

"Something wrong?" I asked.  
"Shhh."

I peered over the edge, but I didn't see anybody. There were tons of branches though, so it was no surprise that I couldn't see the ground.  
"He can't see us, or we'll get caught!" Terrance whispered.

I said nothing until he watched the man walk out of sight.  
"Hurry! We gotta go while he's not here!"

Terrance flung himself off of the branch with athletic ability and ease while I unsuccessfully shimmied my way down.

Everything went fine until about the last 2 branches when my foot slipped and my dress tore all the way across the bottom.

"My dress!" I yelped in a whisper as I landed on the ground.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then don't be such a girl." he smirked, "Run!"

We high-tailed it out of the garden in a wild fashion. Leaves were everywhere in my dark hair and my dress had several tears, but only one that was truly noticeable.

"Alexandra cannot find out about this," I huffed, out of breath from running and sheer terror. "This dress is brand new."

Terrance started laughing, "I got you so bad."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"There was nobody there! Tricked ya!"  
I hit him in square in his shirtless, dirtied chest. "What did you do that for?!"  
He kept laughing, "You should have seen your face!"  
I sighed aggravatingly. "I'll get you for this."

"You wouldn't dare." He flashed a toothy grin and then motioned for me to walk back home, trudging along in my torn dress.

I opened the large green doors to enter our living quarters of the palace. Alexandra was sitting in the living room, reading Oz's latest newspaper, and I knew she'd heard me come in. I had a hard time keeping quiet.

"Essie, come here."  
I walked in, doing my best to hide the tear that was almost all the way across the front of my dress.

"Oh, you're new dress!" She stood and walked over to examine it. "How'd it tear?"  
I gulped, my mouth dry, "I-I tore it on a desk."  
"Hm. I'll have to mend that. Why don't you get washed up and changed and then meet on the porch for tea."

"Yes, Alexandra."

I heard her sigh as I walked off to my room and did as I was told, slipping on a different dress and brushing out my dark hair.

When I got back to the porch, she was sitting there basking in the sunlight that filtered through the window. I stopped in the doorway, almost intimidated by her beauty.

"Come on in, Essie. I already poured you a cup."  
Alexandra and I usually had tea together whenever I came home from etiquette lessons. I always assumed that it was a way to monitor my progress, so I always curtsied and acted on my best behavior.

"So polite," she commented as I hoisted my way into the chair.

I gave a wimpy smile and took a drink of my tea, avoiding her gaze. I felt terrible lying to her.

"Essie?"  
"Hm?"  
"Where were you this afternoon?"  
I sheepishly turned my gaze back to her, "What do you mean?"

"Your etiquette teacher and I had a nice conversation about your progress while you were supposed to be walking home." Alexandra narrowed her eyes and I caved in an instant, prattling off confessions.

"Oh, Alexandra, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! They were just so boring, and Terry-Terrance found me during the lunch break and convinced me to climb a tree and that's how the dress tore because he tricked me and I'm so sorry! Please don't give me up!"

"Give you up?" she looked confused, then hurt, and then stood up out of her chair. She looked out the large windows thoughtfully for a moment, then motioned for me to sit on the swing next to her.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Well, um…I... " I tried to say whatever would sound the best, but I was so nervous that the words wouldn't come. A breeze shifted the air in the room and it suddenly became chilly.

She sighed, then asked, "Can I tell you a story?"  
I nodded, thankful that I didn't have to talk anymore.

"When I was a little girl, my parents and I made the decision to put me through lessons. It was a choice, and I always lied and told them I liked it because I didn't want to offend them. But one afternoon, like yourself, I found them painfully boring. One day, rather than walking to the lessons, I grabbed a book and a lunch and I went off and had a picnic on my own. I thought I could hide it from my parents, but they found out. I expected them to be furious. Instead, they wondered why I lied about it. I couldn't give them any real reason other than that I didn't want them to be mad. But they were mad. Not because I didn't go to the lessons, but because I had lied. They told me they would have been willing to pull me from the classes since I was excelling at them, but because I had lied, they gave the teacher strict orders to watch over me and I had to finish out the class. Needless to say, I never lied again."

I didn't say anything, and looked at my shoes.

"I am going to inflict the same punishment as my parents gave to me. Etiquette lessons will be required until the end of warm season. When cold season starts, we'll enroll you in school. I don't want to be harsh, but I also don't want to see you lying to me. Understand?"  
"You're not getting rid of me?" I asked, nervously, still worried about being sent back with my munchkin parents.  
"Of course not, dear."  
"Or spanking me?" I then recalled my punishments in the past of spankings and beatings and long time outs and name calling and realized how much better prolonged etiquette lessons were than the past years of abuse.  
She grabbed my hand and held it in hers. "You have to understand that I'm not your Munchkin Mother. Elsa, dear, I care a great deal about you already, and it's only been a month. I'm not just going to drop you the second you do something wrong. It's not even that bad. In fact, you're very well behaved. You didn't deserve half of the beatings I'm sure that family gave you. And I certainly will not be giving you any more."

She paused for a second before looking down, "Your hands are freezing!"  
"Sorry." I said, weakly, looking back down again.

"It's no matter. Now, do you understand what your punishment is and why?"  
"Etiquette lessons until the end of warm season, then school. To teach me not to lie and discipline."  
"Good girl," she squeezed my freezing cold hands and then began to walk out of the room. Before she got any further, I hopped out of the swing and cried, "Aly?"  
She turned around with a surprised smile on her face, "Yes?"  
I fiddled with my dress and then with my hair and then looked back up at her, mustering all the courage I possibly could, "Thanks. For, you know, taking me in a month ago. I don't think I've ever thanked you before. And. Well. I'm glad it was you and Oswin and not somebody else."

She grinned and walked over to me, then hugged me tight, "Me too, Elsa. Me too."


	13. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
One thing I remember from my childhood and growing up in the Emerald city as the Wizard's daughter was that you help those who need it. It was the night after the ball when Belle came riding in on her horse and Snow came to get me. I ran down the stairs and into the entrance where Neal lay on the floor in Belle's arms. I froze when I saw him, he looked pale and lifeless. Belle looked up at me pleading with her eyes, kneeling down I saw the mark burned into his skin.

"What happened?" I asked looking at Belle.

"We found Rumple's volt, he used the key to unlock it. Elsa it's poisoning him, Zelena tricked us into bringing Rumple back for his dager. To bring him back whoever uses the key dies." Belle said trying to hold back the tears.

Looking back down at his hand I could see the poison blackening his veins as it slowly moved up his arm almost to his shoulder.

"I have an idea but it's not going to feel good."

"Anything's better than this." Neal breathed weakly. I nodded reaching out I closed my eyes letting my body relax, taking his hand in mine I felt the cold chill between our hands. He let out a scream of agony and I tried to stay focused as I watched the veins in his arms rise as the ice froze the poison before it could spread farther up his arm. Belle held his other hand tightly as he breathed heavily through his teeth.

"I'm sorry it's almost done I promise." I said as the last of poison froze. Pulling my hand away I let out a sigh, Neal didn't look great but he didn't look like he was going to die either. He pushed himself up using his free hand with Belle's help and looked at his hand then at me.

"Thank you Essie." He said forcing a smile, I knew it still hurt.

"You still need rest and don't thank me till tomorrow and we know everything's fine." I said standing up. I walked quickly out towards the garden and out into the snow. I fell to my knees trying to breath.

"Elsa?" A voice asked behind me, it was Regina she had followed me out here.

"What?" I asked not looking at her.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." She said coming up behind me.

"I shouldn't have to do this, not here." I said sniffing.

"Do what?" She asked I could feel her eyes on me, moving my legs out I sat down in the snow while she took a seat on the bench.

"It's Zelena's fault Ali's dead." I said softly.

"It's Zelena's fault a lot of people are dead." Regina replied, I sighed.

"She need's to be stopped." I said drawing shapes in the snow with my finger.

"She will, but you can't do this on your own." Regina said I looked up at her.

"Why are you going to help me?" I asked.

"Because your my daughter and she's sadly my sister, but I agree she needs to be stopped." Regina said

"Wait Zelena's your sister?" I asked shocked.

"Evidently, seems my mother has a thing for sending children to OZ."

We both fell into silence before Regina spoke again.

"Elsa can you tell me something?" Regina asked.

"I can try." I said with a soft smile.

"Were you happy there?" I looked at her smiling.

"Yeah I was, I was lucky to be raised by two truly amazing people. Not to say that you wouldn't have been an amazing mom."

"Lately I've been thinking about what my life would have been like if my mother hadn't sent you away."

"You wouldn't have your son." I said Regina only looked at me. "Neal told me about him and how you came to have him."

"You're right I wouldn't, but I would have had you, what I always wanted." Pushing myself off the ground I stood and took her hands in mine making her look at me.

"Please don't feel guilty, it wasn't your fault. But I'm sure you're a great mom." I said smiling softly.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are, though I still don't know where you got this ice magic from." Regina said playing with the end of my hair.

"I don't know but I like it." I smiled twisting my wrist to the right flicking my fingers out towards the snow, bringing my hand back the snow glided up twisting in the air like a cyclone before settling down to reveal a snowman.

"What should we call him?" Regina asked as if I was still 4 and named all the inanimate objects in my life.

"Olaf, Aly and I made him when I was little." I said with a smile.

"Is that who gave you the ring? I noticed it was old and look like it's been around longer than you."

"Yeah, it was her mother's and then Oswin proposed to her with it. She asked me to keep it safe after she died." I explained.

"I still have the ring your father gave me." Regina said glancing down at her ring.

"How long were you two together?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Almost a year but I had known him for a while. He was the stable boy at our palace, we shouldn't have even loved each other but we did. My mother didn't even know until later, we could have gotten away." Regina said, I looked at her my own heart breaking for her and the loss of my father, hearing her talk about him and seeing all the pain made me wish even more that I had known him or could meet him.

"I'm sorry you lost him, I know how much it hurts." I said looking down at the snow that danced at my feet. Regina looked at me before taking my hand.

"Not as much as losing you." She said softly, I closed my eyes forcing any tears away.

I knew far too well what it was like to lose someone that meant so much, I had lost everyone who even did anything good in my life. I sometimes even wondered if this wasn't just a dream I would wake up from.


	14. flashback 7

Flashback 7

School started in the cold season.

Aly and Oswin made a relatively huge deal about making sure my uniforms all fit and the starch white collared shirt and the dark green pleated skirt and the knee high socks and the cardigan all fit properly. I can't say I minded, but I certainly wasn't crazy about all the primping and prepping that it required.

As much as I had despised it, finishing out etiquette lessons paid off. My first dinner party was a success, and Oswin, usually aloof and had the tendency to disappear from my life for days on end, even complimented me on my manners.

Despite Oswin's lack of daily appearance, he was still ridiculously kind when he was around. I knew if I had a problem though, Aly was the first one I ran to. Or Terrance if he was around.

The only issue about going to school was that Terrance wouldn't be there. I wanted him to be. I wanted to have someone to sit with at lunch and play with at recess. But the orphanage boys attended a separate school that started a week after ours. He offered to escort me every morning just the same, as all of the different schools were basically located in the same town square.

The thing about Oz was that everything was very close together. Rather than "wide" the city went for "tall." There were still numerous amounts of buildings and it was still gigantic, but Oz as a whole was split into districts and if it expanded, it expanded up. Not out. The north district was where the authority resided, including myself. Each district had boys and girls orphanages and a variety of schools. Public schools, boarding schools, private academies; you pretty much had your pick. But there was always one school that _most_ everyone went to. My elementary school was that. Aly wanted me to be as normal as possible, for living with the wizard and all.

So when I left home, said my goodbyes to Aly and Oswin for the day, I stepped outside. Terrance was sitting on the fence post next to the mailbox in a shirt and some black pants.

"You're wearing a shirt." I observed, scrunching my face in question.

"Cold season, remember?"  
"Oh."  
"Nervous, Ess?"

I nodded, shyly.

"Lemme give you a few pointers. Don't try to show off. Talk to people. Make friends. Not everyone is as outgoing as me, but that's okay."

"What if they don't like me?" I looked at him nervously.

"Oh come on. Just say you're from the Enchanted Forest and everyone will love you."

I shot him a glare. "I mean me. Not where I'm from."  
"Oh puh-lease," he elbowed me as we walked around. "You? How can people not like you. You've got brilliant manners thanks to those dumb etiquette lessons and you still manage to be fun."

"Thanks, Terry."

We walked a while, seeing who could kick the rocks of the pavement further and further, until finally we reached the big doors.

"Here we are. Ready?  
"As I'll ever be."  
"Good luck Ess. See you later!"

He mustered the biggest goofiest grin and waved as I bounded up the stairs and into the building.

Being as I was only 7, I only had one teacher. Luckily, she was a fairly normal woman around age 35 named Mrs. Hayer. A lot of the kids in my class already knew her, as she was in charge of their lunch monitoring last year. Thankfully nobody made a big deal about who I was or where I was living; and I received no special treatment from anybody.

At lunch I sat with a few kids I recognized from playing Nets, but I made no real special connection to anyone. I played Nets with them again at recess, which is what most of the kids did, so I didn't feel too awkward. The learning itself was easy. And by the end of the week, the routine was set. Terry would walk me to school, I'd learn, eat lunch, play Nets, do more school work, then trudge back home by myself because Terry had lessons at that time.

The first month went by faster than I'd ever anticipated, and Parent Teacher meetings were approaching. I was nervous. While I had been doing decent with class work, or so I thought, I wasn't interacting much with others. I certainly wasn't lonely, I had fun. But I knew I lacked that social attachment that other kids got so easily. That meant the teacher would tell Aly and Oswin. And that was the last thing I wanted.

I was in bed reading a book I'd gotten from the school library when Aly came into my room in the evening.

"Oswin had to tend to some business. So I went by myself to the meeting."

I put the book down and looked up, waiting for what in the world she might say. For whatever reason, she looked worn out, something I'd never noticed with Aly before.

"Everything okay?" I asked timidly.

She put her coat down in her chair then settled in next to me on the bed and picked up the book I was reading. "This is one of my favorites as a kid. Do you like it?"  
I nodded. Of course I liked it. I always liked what the librarian suggested to me.

Aly had avoided my question, so I persisted. "Aly, is everything okay?"

She smiled, "I talked to your teacher."  
"Am I doing bad?" I sat up, worriedly. "I'm so sorry if I am. I've tried my hardest."

"Oh Essie. I couldn't be prouder. Mrs. Hayer says you're incredibly bright and you're the first to get the lessons in the class."  
"Really?!" I grinned.  
"Mmhm. I'm not surprised. I always knew you were smart," she smiled.

"Anything else?"

She sighed, "She said you don't have many friends."  
"I'm fine." I shrugged. "I have Terrance. And you. And sometimes Oswin."  
"Essie…"  
"I play with kids at recess and eat with kids at lunch and everything is perfectly normal. I'm just not super close to anyone."

"And you're sure you're alright?"  
I looked up at Aly, "Yeah, why?"  
"Just making sure, sweetie." She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and I snuggled in. There was silence as we both looked at the wall. It was like both of us had something we wanted to say but it didn't feel like the right time to say it.

I thought I heard her mutter under her breath, "What would I do without you?"

But it was muffled as she kissed my forehead. I fell asleep there, with her arm around me. And when I woke up, she was gone.

I didn't have the slightest clue of what might have been going on. But school was definitely not the issue.


	15. Chapter 8

_Note: Hey guys this is the last chapter in the EF the next part will be in Storybrooke and I am so excited to have you all read it, I'm up north right now so it may be a while for me to update but I will post the 8th flashback tomorrow night probably. I hope you guys are enjoying the story it's so fun to write. - Eva_

Chapter 8

Months passed and everything seemed to be at a standstill with Zelena, but we were all still trying to find a way to defeat her. But in the last month everything seemed to happen at once.

I ran down the long corridor with ice forming behind me. All I wanted was to get to Terrence, I couldn't lose him again. I ran across the bridge that looked out over the courtyard to see Regina and the Charmings standing before the billowing cloud of green smoke.

"Mom," I cried, she turned and looked at me. She hurried in from the courtyard and up to the bridge where I was standing

"Is this really happening?" I asked, as she walked towards me, her cape flowing behind her.

"I'm afraid so," she said.

I tried to breathe but I felt dizzy. "And there's nothing you can do?"

"There might be something we can do. The savior. We need a way for Emma to remember."  
"What did you have in mind?"

"I can make a memory potion. I'll give it to Neal and he can hopefully get it to Emma." She said quickly.

"How long until the curse throws us into another world?" I asked, looking out the window.

"Half hour maybe. And that's only if we're lucky." Regina said hurrying to get the ingredients for the potion together.

"I'm going to find Terrence." I said backing towards the door, she looked up at me.

"I'll come find you when I'm done, it shouldn't take long." Regina said, glancing at me, I nodded and hurried out.

Terrence was in the great room where everyone was gathered. I hugged him tightly and took his hand. Neal and Belle both walked up, as well as Charming and Snow.

"Regina said if we're lucky, we'll have about a half hour." I said looking at Neal.

"What's she doing?" Snow asked.

"She's working on a memory potion for Emma. She's going to give it to you to try and get to Emma." I explained, looking at Neal again.

"How? I would need a portal." Neal said stopping to think. "Hook. He can use his ship and get it to her. Last I looked, Emma was in New York."

I looked at the group of them, seeing tiny bits of hope creep into their thought of being taken away from the group of people who I'd grown so close to over these months was absolutely heartbreaking, and I prayed silently that whatever we went through, we'd at least have each other.

"Guys, before the curse hits, I want you all to know this has been a really great time with all of you. I do hope we can meet again." I said, Terrence squeezed my hand. Belle reached out pulling me into a tight hug.

"We will, you just have to believe," Belle smiled reassuringly.

The whole castle shook, making people scream, and I quickly grabbed onto Terrence tightly.

"I'm going to find Regina. I've got to get that potion to Hook." Neal said, turning. I grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"In case you don't get back, thank you for everything you've done for me." I said smiling at him kindly.

"I'm sure we'll be friends wherever we end up." He said smiling. I laughed softly nodding. He walked out, and I quickly turned back to Terrence. He pulled me into an embrace.

"I'm not losing you again," I said my voice muffled on his chest.

"Never," He said, only loud enough for me to hear. I felt his lips on the top of my head.

The castle shook again as windows shattered along the far wall. People screamed once more, and I backed up, not that it would do anything for me. Snow and Charming looked at me while Snow reached out. She didn't say anything she only gave me a soft smile, I nodded as green smoke came threw the window. I had the sudden realization that I wouldn't say goodbye to Regina. My heart sank, and I leaned into Terrence. I watched as the smoke enveloped the room and knew there was nothing I could do.

"ELSA!" Regina screamed over the wind, I turned to see her standing in the doorway as the smoke filled my lungs and darkness consumed me.


	16. flashback 8

Flashback 8: A Long Flashback

by Schammielynn

Age 7 became age 8, 8 became 9, 9 became 10… and so on. Life seemed to go on normally until age 12. I joined middle academy, the next level for students. Being top of the class, Aly and Oswin often bragged about me to their friends, most of which didn't have children of their own. I became more comfortable in my own skin. But I was still the same Essie.

Terrence was 14, nearly 15. Technically, by standards of the orphanage, he was done with school. But his curiosity and desire to fill his mind with as much as possible drove him to apply for the next level of education at his level as well. Despite this, we were still enrolled in different schools.  
The reason age 12 made such a big impact on me is because I met the Wicked Witch. She had made Aly and Oswin's life hell, which I'd never known until this year.

I suppose those 5 years prior that passed between age 7 to age 12 didn't have anything exceptional. I made a few close friends, the girls I sat with at lunch all those years ago. Aly and I rarely fought, Oswin and I were distant but we still considered each other family. For whatever reason, the parental terms didn't feel appropriate for Ally and Oswin. "Mother" and "Father" to me were still the munchkin parents, as that was how I was raised. But I still considered Aly and Oswin as my parents. Most people didn't question how I ended up in the wizard's household. I was glad, because the explanation was the worst part.

Upon entering middle academy, all students were required to attend a week-long retreat to the Maraude Mountains Camp facilities. They were well-kept, typically resort-like accommodations in the mountains. The experience was supposed to teach us independence and responsibility.

And Aly did _not_ want me to go.

We were seated around the dinner table and I was poking at the things around my plate after I'd brought up the topic. The camp down payment was due and I needed to get it in. If you didn't go, you were basically shunned by your classmates for the rest of your middle academy years. It was detrimental to your schooling; or that's the way the teachers and upperclassmen put it.

"I just don't think you need to be going to something like that." she said. This sort of counter argument was given no reason. I had no idea why she was so against it.

"I already have it planned out with my friends, you know. We'd all be in the same cabin." I added shyly. 5 years and I was still absolutely terrified to defy Aly's wishes.

"It's a part of growing up, Aly," Oswin added. "And it's a once in a lifetime chance. She'll love it. And it's completely safe."

Aly rolled her eyes and looked up, "Guess I'm just not ready for you to be growing up yet. Alright, alright. I'll get the money in an envelope after dinner."

I smiled at her, "Thanks Aly. Don't worry. I won't do anything dangerous."

When we left over the summer, Terry, Aly, and Oswin were all there to see me off before the transportation.

"Wish you could come with me," I looked bashfully at Terry. I knew of many boys in my class that were stumbling through their awkward stages. For whatever reason, Terry had graced his way through it and, while he'd always had a desirable appearance, his tween to teen aging was being good to him.

"I do too." he replied "But we've got our own sort of camp in a few weeks for the orphanage boys and I'm a group leader. We'll have our own sorts of fun in the good ole' Raudies."

"Of course you will. The Raudies…" I said with an awkward smirk. I knew Raudies were the slang term for the mountains, but I definitely felt like an outsider when I didn't use that term.

He laughed and gave me a hug. "Don't run into a tree, Ess. Have fun."

"Thanks, Terry."

I moved over to Oswin and he gave me a one-armed hug and told me to have a good time and remember my manners in the middle of the wilderness. The transport pulled up while he was talking, and I snapped my head back to look at the big green device. Girls and my friends were already piled on, waving for me to go on.

"Aly?" I looked at her, her eyes red and her dark hair falling in wisps around her face.

"Go on, or you'll miss the transport."

"It's only a week," I said with a smile and threw my arms around her. Somehow, now that the time had come, a simple week seemed so much more. I'd never been away from Aly and Oswin for more than a day or so. I squeezed a little tighter and then pulled away. She was more teary-eyed than she was before. And I couldn't say anything much other than, "Love you all."  
And I hopped on the transport and I was off.

I took a seat with Flora. Out of all the group, she and I probably got along the best because we both realized that it wasn't necessary to talk all of the time nonsensically. But we talked when there were things to be said, and shut up when we had to.

She implied that most every other one of the girls had the same teary farewells from their parents. But she also told me of all the great activities that were on our agenda. I was just shy of being overeager. While I hated to leave behind my three favorite people, this was all so new to me.

When we arrived after an hour long journey, they had us gather around in the center of the campsite. Girls were on one side, and boys on the other, but the center was the common gathering, including a playground and a Nets field. The teachers gave us directions of the campgrounds, showed us to our cabins, gave us our designated teacher officer, and split us off into groups. My friends and I were in the groups we chose. Flora and the other two, Delilah and Sarah, all wound up in a group together. Along with a few other friendly cabin mates whom I vaguely knew from school, I was pretty pleased with my group.

After the introduction hour, we played a big group game of Nets. Because of my built up skill from playing with Terrence, I was usually first picked on the team.

"Essie! Come be the offender for us!"

I ran over and we played until dinnertime. And while I still felt a sense of division while at camp, I'd never felt like I belonged more among my peers.

When day 5 came, I was still having a blast. My friends and I passed various team building exercises with flying colors. For the art challenge, Delilah was our creative thinker. She was always fast with improv or anything that involved being creative.

In canoeing, Flora and myself managed to get out the the loveliest part of the lake almost effortlessly while other people got stuck in bushes and rocks. Sarah excelled in the tactical survival sorts of tasks like fire building and rope making. Flora, although quiet, was extraordinarily intellectual and often blew everyone away as far as thinking about things or learning lessons went. And my miniscule level of athleticism that came from Nets and years of traipsing around with Terry helped win many games and relay races.

It all sort of went by in a blur. While I couldn't have been happier, the individual moments were overshadowed by one of the most horrifying experiences that might have ever happened to any of those kids in that camp. Except for me.

I had given up Nets for the day. My feet were killing me from running around and catching butterflies earlier in the field, and I was way more in the mood for joining Flora on the swings than I was for pummeling through kids to get a ball into a net.  
"Only two more days. Have you heard who's in the lead for the girls groups?" I asked Flora. I knew the answer, but I liked starting conversations I knew about so that I could contribute later.

"Us, I think. But Teresa's group is getting really close. They must have kicked it into gear yesterday with the challenges."

"I know! Teresa is super fast. I wasn't expecting that. She should be playing Nets. But even that gets old after a while."

"Tell me about it!" Flora exclaimed. She was usually either net protector or defender because of her attention to where the ball was about to go. This resulted in a lot of bruises. But she was tough, when she wasn't taking a break.

We still had lunch coming up in 15 minutes, so most everyone was lounging around the center waiting for food. It was hot outside. Warm season made our clothes damp and the air thick. We weren't allowed to swim unless it was a designated activity for the day, but it was always welcome when we did. The weather had been hot and humid all week. I preferred the cold, but it was bearable. The camp staff and the teachers did a good job keeping us cool. n fact, they'd been doing a good job of just taking care of us and teaching us responsibility.

Being as I was an "independent," out here with all these people my age, we weren't allowed to talk to people from home. There were no communicators, or letters, or even carrier pigeons. I only missed Aly and Oswin and Terry when I was by myself. When I went to bed at night and woke up first in the morning, the comforting sounds of palace life or the greetings and goodnights of Aly's weren't there to greet me. I knew I'd see them soon enough though, so homesickness wasn't an issue for me except for the late hours of the night.

On lunch duty, preparing the tables and getting the food together, was one of the boys cabins that day. A few of them came walking over towards us through the clearing to let us know that lunch was ready.

That's when it happened.

Bursts of green smoke popped in the middle of the camp center. A gust of wind and hot flames sent Flora and I backwards and I screamed in pain and terror as the swingset flew over and crumbled to pieces of broken pipes on top of us. For two seconds, Flora and I met the same horrified gaze, and then shifted our eyes back to the source. Green smoke still lingered as the buildings were ablaze and campers ran away from the destruction.

Suddenly, I saw a figure from the smoke. I tried to stand and see if anyone needed help, or if there was something that could be stopped, but I was pinned by the swingset.

"So quaint…" a voice said in a sickeningly sweet tone. I had a terrible feeling in my gut and gulped back a dry lump in my throat.

The voice heightened in condescending volume, "Where is the one who calls herself Essie?"  
She practically hissed my name and I shivered.

"H-here…" I whimpered.

Drifting on the cloud of green smoke, she planted herself in front of me. If Flora hadn't passed out by now, she was probably close to wetting herself. I knew I almost was.

"YOUUUUU." the voice belonged to a woman whose face was as green as the Emerald City itself. Her red hair and extravagant black dress only seemed to make her look even greener.  
"Who are you?" I stammered.

"Don't recognize me? Mummy and daddy didn't tell you?"  
"M-Mummy?" I coughed and tried to sit up as more smoke and dust infiltrated my lungs. Suddenly shots of ice came sputtering out of my fingertips. "Whoever you are… please, please stop this!"  
She cackled, "Of course I won't stop this. Any of this! If anything it will worsen as you come of age. Hm… They thought they could escape my wrath by adopting a foreigner, did they?! Well won't they be surprised when they find out that Zelena, Wicked Witch of the West, has discovered you. You'll pass on that message, won't you?"

I stared at her blankly and I felt the swingset press harder and harder into my bones. Flora sputtered next to me.

"Won't you?" Zelena snarled menacingly again as she pressed the metal against me as much as she possibly could.

Suffocating, I nodded, hardly understanding why I was the target. As the swingset began to lessen the pressure, Zelena glared at me and every camper that wasn't unconscious from the blasts of fire and smoke.

"Let it be known this day and forever more! I declare war on Oz! I am the rightful ruler of this land. And nothing, not even a mere magical adopted child can stop me! DO YOU HEAR THAT OSWIN DEAR?! I'M COMING AFTER YOU!"

And as quickly as it came on, she left.

"Flora!" I gasped. "Flora are you alright?"

She looked at me weakly and nodded, "Yeah. I think so. If we both push we might be able to get out of this."  
I did as she instructed and we shimmied out from underneath it's iron pressure. Campers everywhere were hugging one another, crying, hugging teachers, calling for teachers. The whole cafeteria building had been completely engulfed in flames minutes ago, and was now fine. I worried that someone may have been seriously injured, or worse dead.

The rendezvous point for danger was an underground activity center. Most people didn't know about it because it was meant for emergencies only. It was filled with the most basic of idle time-killers for the sake of children being at the camp. One of the few teachers I noticed ushered everyone in there. They sent other teachers around to cabins to make sure nobody had run back, and then those teachers checked for unconscious or hurt students. Emergency services were called immediately, and parents would be phoned. We would be returning home as soon as worldly possible.

Nobody tried to explain what had happened. And nobody, not even Flora, would talk to me. I sat alone in the corner, feeling cold air flare around me. I wondered if there was a vent somewhere, or if perhaps it was just cooler underground.

_I declare war on Oz. I am the rightful ruler of this land. And nothing, not even a mere magical adopted child can stop me._

Those words floated around in my mind. War? On Oz? Did Oz even do war? Battles? I never remembered learning about those things in history class. And rightful ruler? Oswin was the wizard. How could anyone be more rightful than that? And the mere magical adopted child… was that me? How was I magical? I was a give-away baby from the enchanted forest. If I could use magic, wouldn't it have happened by now? And shouldn't I have been able to stop Zelena from hurting my friends?

"Essie?" A voice snapped me out of my daze and I realized I was crying steadily in my corner. Flora was next to me in an instant. "You alright?"  
I shook my head. I wanted to go home. I wanted my family and Terrance.

I wanted answers.


End file.
